The heartbreak
by Abhirika
Summary: Abhi and Daya propose to their GFs, what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

The heartbreak

Daya and Abhijit decided this would be the day. They would propose to their respective GFs – Shreya and Tarika. Abhijit had been waiting for 4 years. He and his best friend had decided that they will get married on the same day. While Abhijit had found his love, Daya had many failures and heartbreaks. Abhijit was very happy for his friend. At last he found a worthy girl.

They both went shopping for diamond rings. Abhijit seemed confident about how and where he would propose – he would invite Tarika to his house, play some soft music, make something nice for her to eat and place the ring covered under one of the dishes. He remembered the last time she came he had tried to cook palak curry but it was a disaster and he had to order from a restaurant. She still made fun of him. This time he learnt a couple of good dishes from a TV show and mastered it to perfection before inviting her.

Daya seemed more hesitant. He was a bit wary of girls, having had a few bad experiences. Abhijit convinced him that Shreya was a good girl and she would keep him happy. He had secretly talked to Shreya about Daya and confirmed that she wouldn't refuse. Still Shreya wanted Daya to directly propose. Daya decided to take Shreya to dinner on a rooftop restaurant and propose to her there.

Both buddies decided that today was the day. While Daya left to pick up Shreya at 8PM for dinner, Abhijit busied himself in the kitchen cooking up a palak paneer and shahi kofta for Tarika.

At the restaurant, Daya asked for a soft music to be played. Shreya was dressed in a dark blue kurti with gold embroidery and looked stunning. Daya tried to recollect all the rehearsals he had done with Abhijit, but everything vanished from his mind. Shreya asked 'what happened sir'? Daya said 'don't call me sir'. Shreya knew what was coming. Abhijit had prepared her for this. She still innocently asked 'but why sir'. Daya said 'because….because I don't want my wife to call me sir'. Shreya was shocked. She expected a proposal to come in a more romantic manner. Daya realized how he had goofed it up. It was a bad, bad proposal. Still he smiled a shy smile and looked up at her. Shreya was blushing. He knew her answer was yes. He took the lid off the plate and there was a lovely diamond ring. Daya picked it up and asked 'will you marry me'. Shreya nodded a yes, with tears in her eyes…and extended her finger to him.

At 12 in the night, Daya had dropped off Shreya and rushed to Abhijit's house. The house was dark. Tarika seemed to have left. The house was bolted from inside. Daya rang the bell. Abhijit opened the door. He saw the wide smile on Daya's face and knew what Shreya had said. Still he wanted to hear it from Daya. 'What happened', he asked. Daya said 'she said yes! Oh my God, I messed it up badly, but she didn't mind. Now lets plan our marriage date'. Abhijit only smiled in return. Daya found something amiss. He knew Abhijit too long to know that there was a sadness behind that smile. 'what happened boss', he asked.

'Leave it Daya, let's celebrate your wedding'. Abhijit said.

'Your wedding?, I thought we both were getting married on the same day'.

Abhijit was facing the other side. Daya pulled Abhijit's shoulder and turned his face to this side. Abhijit was very sad.

'What happened?' asked Daya.

'Tarika says she wants to focus on her career for now, and will not be able to give time for marriage' and turned towards the window. Daya knew there were tears in those eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abhijit recovered himself and said 'It's ok Daya, I've been thru this before you know. I will be fine. Sorry this had to happen on a happy day for you. Let's look forward to your wedding'.

Daya wasn't ready to let go. 'but why can't she focus on her career after wedding? It's not like you are going to make her a housewife'.

'No. She's going to the US for an advanced course in forensics. Obviously I won't leave CID and go with her, so we can't take this forward'.

Abhijit looked at Daya who seemed more upset than himself. He wouldn't be able to hold on to that smile for long if Daya were standing with a sad expression. He said 'Daya, if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone. Let's meet tomorrow at office. We'll have a nice party to celebrate your engagement'.

Daya said, 'Abhijit, I will talk to Tarika'.

'It's too late now. Let things be', Abhijit said.

'No boss, this is not fair. I have to reason it out with her'.

'please Daya, keep your nose out of this and let's meet tomorrow'.

Daya knew why Abhijit was sending him out. He wished he could make him feel better, but it was better to leave Abhijit alone in such a mood. He walked out of the house sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daya sat in his car which was parked outside Abhijit's house. He wondered whether he should talk to Tarika about it. Abhijit had forbidden him to interfere in this matter, but that doesn't matter. Even if it angered Abhijit he was going to talk to Tarika the next day.

The next day they were in the CID bureau as usual, working on a murder case. Abhijit seemed too busy. Dr Salunkhe called them to the lab to explain his findings, but Abhijit refused to join them. Everyone was surprised, but Daya knew the real reason. He decided to get Tarika alone for a few minutes and talk to her. When they reached the lab, however Tarika was absent. Dr Salunkhe explained his findings which gave some important insights into the killer's identity. Daya asked the rest of the team to proceed to catch the killer while he stayed back in the lab.

Dr Salunkhe asked him 'what's the matter Daya, aren't you leaving'? 'No, I wanted to have a word with Tarika. Isn't she around?'.

'Tarika has resigned from CID Forensic lab. I thought you guys knew about it'.

'No doc, this is news to me! Why did she leave all of a sudden?'

'She is leaving for the US to study advanced Forensic science. She received admission the last 2 years too, but didn't join. This year she has decided to take it. But I am surprised she didn't tell you. She would have surely told Abhijit.'

'Yes doc, she told him last night'

'Last night! She had received the offer 2 months back. She made up her mind to resign last week'.

'I was really in the dark about this. Sometimes even CID officers get to know news from others. I've got to go now. Good day'.

Daya walked out of the lab and went straight to Tarika's house. As he neared the entrance, he was surprised to see items being moved out by a movers and packers service. Tarika was busy instructing the workmen. Daya walked towards her and said 'Hi Tarika'.

Tarika turned towards Daya and said 'Hi Daya, pleasant surprise'.

'But you have given us a shock. You are moving out of this house?'

'Yes, I am going to stay with my parents in Pune for a few weeks before flying to the US'.

'But, why this sudden decision?'

'It wasn't sudden Daya. I have been thinking about this for the last 3 years. I received admission last year and the year before that too, but at that time I was swayed by emotions, so I stayed. This time I have decided to listen to my mind'.

'But…what about….Abhijit …and you'

'It's over Daya'.

'But why? You seemed to be in love with him, then why this break up'?

'I have my reasons Daya, please ask no further questions'.

'Tarika, we have been working together for over 5 years now. I hope there exists a friendship between us. Can you tell me why you broke up with Abhijit?'

'because I am engaged to someone else'.

Daya was too shocked to speak for a few seconds.

...to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'What! You can't be serious. When did you get engaged?', asked Daya.

'It happened last month at a private ceremony in Pune', replied Tarika.

'And may I ask who the lucky guy is?'

'His name is Arvind. He's a mechanical engineer working in the US. It is an arranged marriage'.

'Tarika, this is shocking. You choose an unknown man in place of Abhijit, who loves you? Whom you know well for the last 4 years - a thorough gentleman? I can't think of a single reason why an intelligent girl like you would reject him'.

Daya saw that Tarika was in tears. He asked her to sit down.

'Tarika, you still love Abhijit, don't you?'

Tarika who was sobbing nodded her head.

'You love him, he loves you. Then what's the problem?'

'The problem is that Abhijit should have proposed to me much earlier. I ran out of time. I have a younger sister who has to get married. I was under pressure'.

Daya was silent.

'All these years I waited for him to propose, but he never did it. I heard you guys talking about how there was no place for love and marriage in CID officers' lives. I thought Abhijit never wanted to get married. But for me, marriage was important. I gave Abhijit enough time, but he never proposed. Finally I decided to marry Arvind. Abhijit proposed to me after I was committed. I can't do injustice to my fiancée now. It's not fair.'

Daya said, 'I am sorry about this. You are only engaged, not married. You can talk to Arvind and call this off even now'.

'No Daya. It's too late now. I am getting married next week. Preparations are on in full swing. I can't cause any embarrassment to either of our families now'.

'Please listen to me Tarika. I am sorry Abhijit delayed in proposing. It's because….we had decided that we would get married on the same day. I had no girl in my life, so Abhijit was waiting for me to find someone.'

Tarika suddenly became angry. 'So, it's all about you. Abhijit doesn't care about my feelings and wishes. I have to wait all my life, until his friend finds a girl. Fantastic! You know something Daya? Abhijit talked to Shreya a few days back about you. He had proposed to her on your behalf and found out her reply before he pushed you to propose to her. That's how much he cares. Couldn't you have done the same? You were happy with your friend waiting for you all his life without getting married.'

Daya was hurt by this. 'I didn't know the matter was so serious at your end. You could have told Abhijit or me about the pressure from your family'.

'What's the point? I wasn't sure if marriage was on his mind at all. I am a bit old-fashioned in these matters. I wanted him to take the first step and propose to me. When he didn't, I decided to part ways. I am happy I found a nice guy. I am leaving this place, so that the memories of Abhijit and CID don't haunt me'.

Daya was silent.

'Please Daya. This chapter is closed now. Abhijit is a nice guy. He'll find another girl. And this time, tell him not to delay in proposing. And by the way, congrats on your engagement Daya. Don't delay your marriage because Abhijit is now single. It's not fair on Shreya'.

Daya felt a lump rise in his throat. 'I just don't know what to say Tarika. I am shocked and speechless'.

'I have to leave now. It was nice working with you all. You were great friends.' She paused for a few seconds and said 'Do apologise to Abhijit on my behalf and take care of him'. She rushed to the washroom in tears.

Daya walked out of Tarika's house. He went to his car, sat in the driver's seat but didn't immediately start. He pondered over Tarika's words.


	5. Chapter 5

Daya's regret

Daya's phone rang. He lifted it and said 'hello'.

'Sir. Sorry Daya, it's me, Shreya. What are you doing?'

'I am busy with personal matters'.

'Ok, did you forget? We had to attend a meeting with DIG at 5PM'.

'Yes, I am coming'.

'The meeting is over. It's 6PM Daya.'

'Oh yeah, sorry. Hope DIG is not angry with me'

'No no. Abhijit sir covered up for you'.

When Shreya said that Daya became emotional. As always, Abhijit cared about his welfare, but in return, he had not done anything for him. He didn't reply.

Shreya continued, 'are you going to the bureau?'

'No I am at home. See you tomorrow' and disconnected.

Shreya knew Daya was lying because he was standing at Daya's doorstep. She was upset and wondered why Daya had suddenly turned cold towards her. He had only proposed to her last night. He was very happy and said that he will talk to her parents and fix up the wedding date. Then what happened?

Shreya walked towards her bike and started it when Abhijit arrived.

'Hi Shreya, going home? Is Daya there'?

'No'.

Abhijit walked towards her. Shreya, are you happy now? Daya finally proposed to you didn't he?

'Yes he did'.

'Then why are you wearing that serious expression? I thought you'll be smiling and blushing'.

Shreya burst into tears.

'What happened, Shreya', Abhijit asked.

'Daya sir is avoiding me'.

'Back to sir', Abhijit thought. 'But what makes you think so', he asked her.

Shreya told Abhijit about how Daya lied to her that he was at home, when he was not.

Abhijit thought if this was because of his own break up with Tarika. They had decided to get married on the same day and he had waited for Daya to find a girl in his life. But that doesn't mean he should delay his marriage with Shreya or avoid her.

'Shreya, you go home. I'll see what's the matter with Daya'.

Shreya left. Abhijit waited at Daya's doorstep for almost 2 hours and Daya finally came home.

As Daya parked his car he saw Abhijit waiting near the door. He didn't want to talk to Abhijit now. But there was no way out now.

'Hi Daya', Abhijit said as he reached the door.

'Hi Abhijit', he said and opened the door, 'what brings you here at this time'?

'Where were you Daya?' Abhijit asked.

'I went to get some information from an informer'.

'Which informer?'

'G…gullu'

'Then why did you lie to Shreya that you are at home'

'What lie?'

'Daya, Shreya was here when she phoned you asking where you are. Why did you lie to her?'

'It just slipped out of my mouth. I'll tell her sorry'.

'She's upset, thinks you are avoiding her'.

'you know these girls, they cry at the drop of a hat. I'll talk to her tomorrow. I am tired and would like to go to bed, see you tomorrow'.

'Daya, is everything ok? You seem to be in tension. Tell me, we'll solve it', asked Abhijit.

'That's what you have been doing all these years, always helping me, covering up for me. What did I do in return? Became the cause of your break up with Tarika', answered Daya.

To be continued…

I am slightly busy, so I will update when I get time. Pls be patient with me and post reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

'what are you saying Daya? Who says you are the cause of my break-up with Tarika?', asked Abhijit.

'I talked to Tarika', replied Daya.

'Why did you talk to her? I asked you not to, didn't I? why don't you keep out of my personal matter?'

'did you keep out of my personal matter? You proposed to Shreya on my behalf a few days back, didn't you?'

'Yes. I was happy that you found a worthy girl and I wanted to confirm her feelings. I casually asked her when we were out together on a case'.

'Abhijit, I have been working with Tarika since 4 years. I talked to her as her friend, not as your friend'.

'what did she say?'

'she said she got engaged to another man because you didn't propose to her on time'.

'You must be joking, Daya'

'No. I am not. I could see that she still loves you and wishes you had proposed to her long back. Abhijit, why did you not propose to her earlier?'

'I don't know. I mean, I thought…'

'You were waiting for me to find a girl. Why did you do that?'

'I thought of proposing some time back, but then I was shot and almost got myself killed. I thought what if she became a widow soon after marriage? So I pushed the thought of marriage out of my mind. then you found Shreya and decided to marry her and reminded me of our decision to get married on the same day I forgot my decision to remain single. It was good that Tarika refused.'

'You are mad, Abhijit. Just because our lives are always in danger should we give up all pleasures? See, Shreya is also a CID officer. She can get killed too. Remember our old friend Tasha? Even I may get killed. Shreya knows it well. She is happy to take this risk and so am I'.

'what you are saying is correct, but now she has made up her mind to marry another man. She didn't drop any hint about her engagement. At least she could have told us that her family has found a boy for her. I don't want to pursue this matter any more'.

'abhijit, just listen to me'

'Daya please. No more talk about Tarika. I am leaving now.. Good night'.

Daya watched as Abhijit started his car and drove off, rashly.

Abhijit's mind was on the conversation with Daya. Tarika was engaged to another man. She didn't tell him that when he proposed to her. He felt that Tarika cheated him. He was angry that she didn't tell him that her parents were considering a boy for her. He had recovered from the shock of her rejection thinking this was good for both of them. He thought she was going because of her career plans. But this news was more shocking. The truth is that he was madly in love with Tarika. He didn't want another man in her life.

He was driving on a flyover at full speed. A car overtook him and stopped in front of him. he put sudden brake and stopped his car'

'Oi, who are you, can't you drive properly', Abhijit shouted.

The car door opened and Fredericks came out.

'Sorry sir', he said. 'is something wrong? you were driving at 100 kmph and even jumped a red signal. I thought you are chasing a criminal and need help, so I came after you. Then I saw there is no one in front of you'.

'Leave me alone Fredericks. I am not in a good mood', said Abhijit.

'sir, my house is nearby. why don't you come home? Manisha will make dinner for us. That will cheer you up'.

...to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Abhijit settled on the sofa in Frederick's house. Frederick's wife Manisha brought a glass of juice to drink while Fredericks went inside to freshen up.

'What's happening these days Abhijeet sir? You guys are not dropping in for a Sunday lunch these days', Manisha asked.

'Yes, Bhabi. Work pressure is too much', replied Abhijit.

'But Fredericks says you both are busy elsewhere', with a naughty smile.

Abhijit didn't reply.

'I heard that Daya and Shreya are engaged', Manisha said.

'Yes', replied Abhijit.

'What about you? Aren't you thinking of marriage?'

'No bhabi, no such plans'.

'But why? You and Tarika have been together for years?'

'Tarika is flying to US to study'.

'Ok, but you can still get married can't you'

'I don't think so bhabi. If you don't mind, I don't want to talk about Tarika. I wish to forget her'.

Manisha felt uncomfortable at Abhijit's mannerism. He was a jovial person, but today he was in a very bad mood. She went indoors and told Fredericks about her conversation with Abhijit.

Fredericks decided to find out from Daya what was the matter. He phoned Daya from his room. Daya knew that Abhijit was angry because Tarika was engaged to someone else. He told Fredericks the whole story.

'He decided not to marry Tarika because he thinks CID officers life is risky. But he loves Tarika and is angry that she's engaged to another guy', Daya said.

Fredericks told Manisha what Daya told him.

'Marriage not for CID officers? This is stupid. I will talk to Ahbijit, Fredericks'.

She went back to the drawing room, where Abhijit was blindly channel surfing.

(to be continued. i am having exams so i am posting short chapters. please give your feedback)


End file.
